


Tongue Tied

by elcten881



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dahyun is a wingwoman, welcomemat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881
Summary: Chaeyoung swears she's good with words!
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - A little Chaeyu to save from the MAMAs.
> 
> Our girls worked hard this year, they don’t need an award to validate that. They’re legends with or without a piece of metal.
> 
> Do not attack other fandoms or artists.
> 
> Prompts from: @jihyoesuwu and Chaeyu Cult member @chaeyuculture

** **Tongue Tied (Chaeyu)** **

** **

Chaeyoung should definitely have been in class.

She wasn’t of course, if that hadn’t been completely obvious by the first sentence, but she definitely should have been. Instead she was stood facing the back of the gymnasium, gently shaking a spray can back and fourth in her hand, listening to the click it made as she did so. Her eyes searched the empty space on the wall, trying to think of something she could put there. Usually, when she did this form of vandalism publicly, she’d use her call-sign (Chaengcasso - blame Dahyun for coming up with it) and paint it in a variety of ways on some wall or bench. However, that was purely for clout - nobody came round this side of the gymnasium which meant she could spend more time back here.

Chances were whatever she painted here would stay here for years until the gym was either remodelled or torn down. It needed to be something great, but she couldn’t think of anything. So as she waited for inspiration to hit her like a bus, the can was just clicking back and fourth in her hand. After a moment she sighed and placed the spray paint by her bag, rummaging through the pocket of her leather jacket for her phone. She had asked Dahyun if she wanted to join her and was looking for the reply. Nothing - so Dahyun must have been sleeping in class again. Chaeyoung sighed, returned her phone to her pocket and pulled her lighter and cigarettes out of the other side.

She placed the death stick between her lips and lit it, hoping that with nicotine came art ideas. It worked for the French after all! She took a long drag before breathing smoke into the atmosphere, watching as it floated for a moment before disappearing. At the back of her mind she considered that she would be scolded in her next class for smelling like cigarettes but that didn’t bother her much. Chaeyoung’s reputation proceeded her, teachers knew she was a delinquent and telling her off did very little to dissuade her actions. She was a rebel, a renegade, and she was very proud of that.

A twig snapped to her left, startling her.

“Oh! S-Sorry…” A soft voice said,

Chaeyoung turned to the newcomer, it was a girl she had never seen before. The short thug raised an eyebrow, “Can I help you?”

The girl was taller than herself and very pretty, she had a timid look on her face as she thought of what she wanted to say. This girl was slow to reply, pausing as though to plan out each syllable. For a moment all Chaeyoung could think was that she looked like an angel.

“I am new,” The Korean was broken and accented when it finally tumbled from her lips, “Please the Ch-Chemistry house.”

“Chemistry house?” It took Chaeyoung a moment to decipher what the foreigner was trying to say, “Oh! The chemistry building?”

“Yes!” The girl looked relieved,

Chaeyoung looked her up and down, this girl was hot. Tan complexion, long legs, innocent doe eyes that made the rebel want to both taint them and protect them. She smirked, maybe it was about time Chaeyoung added to her little black book. That was also apart of Chaeyoung’s reputation, everyone knew she had dated nearly every girl that swung her way. She found it easy, she was a creative - pretty words were her forte and she learned that if she used the right words at the right time she could talk anyone into anything.

And right now she wanted to talk her way into the new girls pants.

Chaeyoung walked towards her, “I could show you, unless you’d rather keep me company here?”

“Company?”

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung was right in front of her now, ego a little bruised due to having to look up at her but she refused to produce anything but tol energy, “It’s lonely out here, it’d be nice to have someone to talk to.”

The girl just cocked her head.

She couldn’t understand a word Chaeyoung was saying.

Realising the language barrier could be a problem, Chaeyoung changed tact, “I’m Chaeyoung.”

“My name is Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu bowed after the greeting which made Chaeyoung smile a little. She was cute, that was for sure and the shorter girl’s heart melted a little at her obvious nerves.

“Well Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung sent her a smoulder, her golden smoulder - known to charm pants off of even the straightest of womens! “Would you like to stay with me or go to your boring chemistry---”

“Yes! Chemistry, I want to go chemistry!” Tzuyu’s eyes shone as she finally thought Chaeyoung had understood what she wanted,

Chaeyoung blinked, that wasn’t what she meant, “Oh…well--”

“Sorry, can hurry?” Tzuyu paused again to think of the words, “Don’t want to be late.”

“Um sure…”

Completely bewildered by the lack of interest Tzuyu showed, Chaeyoung awkwardly led her to the chemistry building. They walked in awkward silence, Chaeyoung trying to think of some smooth pick up and Tzuyu not knowing the language well enough to even try conversing. That was fine, the shorter girl liked a challenge and this girl was beautiful enough to warrant a little extra attention. Besides, she could admit having any girl she wanted with the snap of her fingers had begun to get boring. This would require more effort.

“So where are you from?”

That was good, start simple!

“Taiwan. My Papa got job here.”

“Oh cool.”

Awkward silence again.

“You’re very pretty.” Chaeyoung said, attempting to go bold,

Tzuyu’s face went scarlet, “Th-Thank you, you are…cute.”

Chaeyoung stopped.

_Cute?_

She. Son Chaeyoung. School rebel. Was just _cute_!?

“It is this room?” Tzuyu pointed at the door to one of the chemistry classrooms,

Chaeyoung, still stunned, just nodded. Tzuyu thanked her with a bow and then walked into said classroom. Not knowing what else to do, Chaeyoung just awkwardly turned round and began walking back to the gym. Thankfully her phone vibrated with a text, Dahyun had thought up an excuse and bailed on her Maths test and so would meet her behind the gymnasium. Though Tzuyu didn’t leave her mind, for the rest of the day memories of the shy, foreign student was in her every thought. Over time it only got more embarrassing as her friends found out about this infatuation, Dahyun and Jeongyeon tortured her endlessly.

A year on and Chaeyoung was still pursuing the girl from a distance, not by choice (if it had been Chaeyoung would have made some sort of grand gesture by now) but rather due to…unforeseen circumstances. Tzuyu’s Korean had improved over time, she was a straight A student too with her grades picking up as soon as she had a better grasp on the language. The problem was Tzuyu’s friends, she was friends with the other straight A students like Park Jihyo and Myoui Mina. Those two hated Chaeyoung with a passion and had done everything in their power to warn Tzuyu about her, with Tzuyu knowing of the short girl’s reputation they had gone from flirty exchanges at Tzuyu’s locker to the taller barely acknowledging her in the hall.

Chaeyoung found she missed it, by now she would have usually either got the girl or moved on to the next but Tzuyu…Tzuyu was like her Everest!

And no, that was not a joke about her height.

Not one to be defeated Chaeyoung was determined to at least earn a kiss before the year was over. She was determined, every day as she stood behind the gymnasium staring at the still empty space she thought less and less of designs and more of how to get Tzuyu to love her. Purely for personal gain of course, not like Chaeyoung had serious feelings for her or anything. That would be ridiculous. In fact the only reason Tzuyu was on her mind so much was because she couldn’t have her, once Chaeyoung had gotten the girl she’d be able to move on to the next one.

Dahyun had scoffed at this but still offered her two-cents to her closest friend. She had reasoned that hitting on Tzuyu in her usual way wouldn’t get the correct results, Tzuyu was a good girl - she needed to be wooed. So one morning, before school, Chaeyoung stopped by the florist on her way in and purchased the largest bouquet of roses she could get her tiny hands on. If Tzuyu needed to be wooed, then Chaeyoung would woo better than anyone had ever wooed before. As a side note, she also sent a long rambling text to her friends about how fucking expensive flowers were. Like you put them in a vase, they sit there for a week and then die. SHE WAS NOW OUT OF POCKET AND MAD ABOUT IT!

Anyway, Chaeyoung was on time to school for the first time…ever and it definitely drew attention. Especially due to the giant rose bouquet she was wandering around the hallways with. The bouquet was bigger than her head. It was a big bunch of flowers. She was grateful to find Tzuyu taking her books out of her locker alone, usually she walked to school with Jihyo but the older girl was nowhere in sight. This was her chance! Taking a moment to steal herself, she swaggered over trying to look as cool as possible before shoving the flowers in the tall girl’s face.

“Who…Chaeyoung?” Tzuyu was understandably shocked,

“Hey Tzu,” Chaeyoung greeted, that damn smoulder on her face (she SWEARS it usually works), “I bought you flowers.”

“I can see that,” Tzuyu laughed, not out of amusement but rather awkwardness, “Thank you, I think.”

She took the flowers carefully, smelling them before admiring their beauty. They were very nice flowers, but Tzuyu knew better than to trust roses - they do have thorns after all. She looked to meet Chaeyoung’s eyes and to the shorter girl’s dismay, the sight of two brown doe eyes meeting hers made her brain malfunction. All her usual suave left her and in its place was a little insecure ball of anxieties. This was VERY new. Her hand began rubbing the back of her neck as Tzuyu stared down at her, waiting for her to explain the cumbersome rose bush she had just handed her.

“L-Look,” Stammering now, Chae, really? She cleared her throat, “Look, I like you and stuff…”

Wasn’t she meant to be good with words?

“So would you want to go on one of them date thingies with me on Saturday?”

Oh good lord she was illiterate…

Still now she’d asked all she had to do was wait for Tzuyu to agree and then Chaeyoung could go back to being cool and suave. Once Tzuyu had said yes--

“No.”

“What!?” Chaeyoung shouted, louder than intended and drawing eyes from all over, she went red and lowered a voice, “Why not?”

Tzuyu sighed and rested the innappropriately large flower bunch on top of the lockers, “I think you’re nice enough Chae, but I’m not stupid. I know how you treat the girls you date.”

“I don’t treat them that bad!”

“You made Lisa pay for the movie then: cancelled last minute, kept the tickets and went with her friend.” Tzuyu listed,

“I…that was one time--”

“You led Yeri on for like a month just so she’d keep doing your maths homework.” Tzuyu’s eyebrow raised,

“I--”

“You slept with Irene and never called her back.”

“Now hold on---”

“And Jennie….”

“But--”

“And Sana….”

“That’s not--”

“And Ms Choi the geography teacher. She still misses you when you ditch class by the way.” Tzuyu informed her, arms crossed, “I’m not going to be another notch in your bedpost.”

Chaeyoung sighed, “I know all that sounds bad….”

_…when she lists it like that it feels bad…_

“But I promise, it’s different. You’re different.”

Tzuyu looked her dead in the eye, “How?”

“Huh…”

“How am I different?”

No reply.

“That’s what I thought,” Tzuyu sighed, Chaeyoung noticed she looked almost upset, “Thanks for the flowers.”

Then Tzuyu closed her locker and walked away.

Chaeyoung ended up behind the gymnasium again, this time to keep herself busy she was cutting out stencils. She’d finally thought of a good enough art piece to immortalise herself on the back of the schools gym. To be honest she just felt like she needed to do something to stop herself from feeling so shitty, Dahyun sat on the ground in front of her. Rumour spread fast about Tzuyu rejecting the baby beast and Dahyun knew once Chaeyoung had stopped sulking she’d want to talk about it. Until then she just looked over the newly cut stencils.

“These look call.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Angel wings were a good shout.” Dahyun commented,

“Do you think I treat women badly?” Chaeyoung asked suddenly,

_That was quick…_

“I mean, you could treat them better but they know your reputation when they agree to go out with you.”

“Reputation?” Chaeyoung asked, “Everyone keeps saying that, is it that bad?”

Dahyun cocked her head, “Why do you suddenly care so much? Aren’t you supposed to be a badass?”

Chaeyoung groaned, “I don’t know. Tzuyu hurt my ego, I guess…”

Dahyun scoffed, “Please. You’ve been after her for a year.”

“So?”

“Bro,” Dahyun sighed, “You like her. More than just a name in your little book.”

“No I don’t.” Chaeyoung snapped, “She’s my Everest.”

“I’m not saying you don’t want to climb her,” Dahyun shrugged, “I’m saying you want to put your flag on top and claim she’s yours.”

Chaeyoung looked horrified, “Dude, shut the fuck up.”

Dahyun raised her arms in surrender, “I’m just saying, if you like her go for her. Don’t make a play for something better, go for her.”

“Whatever dude, she’s not interested.” Chaeyoung sighed,

“Maybe if you viewed her as a woman and not as a conquest you’d realise how you feel.” Dahyun stood getting ready to take her leave with one final parting shot, “I mean your angel looks way too much like her.”

Chaeyoung blinked and looked down at the stencil she just drew, “Son of a--”

The next day Dahyun waited outside Tzuyu’s chemistry classroom, she was always aware of her younger friend’s hard-headedness and felt it was her obligation to meddle. Mostly so Chaeyoung would STOP GOING AFTER THE GIRLS SHE WANTED! She had dibs of Sana and Chaeyoung had not played fair! But Dahyun wasn’t the type to stoop to her level, she’d make a height joke but Dahyun was pretty much the same height, so instead she opted to talk to Tzuyu woman to woman. When the girl walked out she was with Jihyo, Dahyun rolled her eyes at the dirty look she received. Tzuyu noticed her but sent her a polite smile to contrast Jihyo’s look of pure hatred, honestly trust “badass” Chaeyoung to fall for a sweet human puppy.

“You go ahead.” Tzuyu smiled to her friend,

“You sure?” Jihyo asked, not trusting anyone involved with Son Chaeyoung,

Tzuyu nodded and headed to where Dahyun stood.

“You should give Chae a chance.” Dahyun didn’t waste time,

Tzuyu sighed, hugging her books to her chest, “Did she send you here?”

“Nope.” Dahyun’s answer surprised her, “She’d kill me if she knew. I know she seems like this douchebag womanizer but honestly, she’s a wimp. She still cuddles a tiger plushy to sleep every night and sucks her thumb.”

Tzuyu giggled.

The elder girl smiled, “She’s my best friend and I love her but she’s stupid. She does really like you, she just doesn’t know how to human emotion.”

Dahyun sighed.

“Just give her a chance, let her take you out. If it goes wrong I’ll kick her ass myself! I swear!”

Tzuyu smiled, “Thanks but that wont be necessary. I’ll talk to her.”

“Really!?”

Tzuyu nodded, “She’s…cute.”

_Cute? _Dahyun would never let Chaeyoung live that one down.

While Dahyun was being the world’s best wing woman Chaeyoung sprayed the final details on the wall. Her masterpiece (the side profile of an angel with her arms round her knees that so totally did not look like Tzuyu) stood tall and when Chaeyoung stepped back to wipe her brow she felt proud of her work. This was it, the thing that would immortalise her in school history. She was so proud of it, however it was bitter-sweet as she realised it did hold some strong resemblance to the girl she had been thinking about. The long dark hair mostly gave it away, as well as the visible doe eye staring up and an unknown figure.

“Wow, that looks amazing!”

Great now Chaeyoung was hearing her too…

“Chae?”

Wait a second…

Chaeyoung span round to see Tzuyu stood behind her, looking up in awe at the masterpiece. Red flooded the rebel’s cheeks, she had been (once again) taken completely off guard and now Tzuyu was looking at something Chaeyoung had spray painted. Art was a very serious thing to Chaeyoung, she was pretentious enough to admit that she put a piece of herself in everything she did. It made it more important to her, like Tzuyu judging her was the same as Tzuyu judging Chaeyoung as a person. You don’t like her creations, you don’t like her. It was a weirdly vulnerable moment as the tall girl stared up at what was basically a portrait of her and analysed it.

“It’s beautiful…” Tzuyu breathed, “You’re really talented.”

“Th-Thanks.”

Chaeyoung rummaged in her pockets for her cigarettes, desperate to find something for her hands to do.

“Why do you smoke those?” Tzuyu asked, noticing the movement,

Chaeyoung shrugged, “They inspire me. It’s a French thing.”

“Are you French?”

“Well no, but--”

“Then put it out,” Tzuyu ordered softly, “Inspiration means nothing when you’re dead.”

Chaeyoung frowned but put the lighter away, “Don’t you have class?”

Now Tzuyu looked sheepish, “I may have skipped to come talk to you.”

Chaeyoung’s lips spread into a teasing grin, “Little Miss Straight A’s sneaking away from class to hang with a delinquent? What will Jihyo say!?”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes, “Jihyo’s not my Mum. Dahyun actually said I should talk to you.”

Chaeyoung bristled and stepped away from her, “She did, did she?”

Chaeyoung would kill her later.

Tzuyu followed, standing behind her, scared to get too close in case everything went wrong.

“She said that you were being serious yesterday.” Tzuyu continued, “That you do really like me.”

Chaeyoung sighed, “I guess.”

“Well that’s not a good enough answer.” Tzuyu crossed her arms,

The smaller girl gave out a huff, “I don’t know! This is all new to me, usually if a girl doesn’t work out I can just move on to the next one but for some stupid reason I’ve been stuck on you for a year!”

“A year!?” Tzuyu’s voice cut in making Chaeyoung refuse to look at her,

“W-Well yeah, you’ve been on my mind ever since I walked you to your chemistry classroom and you didn’t understand my flirting.”

“You were flirting?”

“Yeah. I mean at first you were right, I wanted in your pants but now….dude I don’t know!”

Chaeyoung went beat red, hand reaching up to rub the awkwardness out of her neck. Wasn’t she supposed to be good with words? Deciding it was time for her to be bold Tzuyu took a step forward, she felt guilty. The rumours were definitely enough to put someone off but it was still bad of Tzuyu to buy into them when she herself had no reason to. Chaeyoung stilled when two long arms hugged round her waist from behind and a head rested on her shoulder. After a moment she relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the back hug. It was nice.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Chaeyoung sighed, “It’s not like I started with good intentions.”

She turned to face Tzuyu who kept her arms round her waist.

Tzuyu swallowed, “If the offer for the date is still there…”

“I’d like that.”

“But you’re paying.”

“Deal.”

“And no cancelling last minute.”

“Deal.”

“And no cigarettes.”

Chaeyoung paused, looking up into stern brown eyes, “Deal.”

They both smiled shyly, Chaeyoung bringing her own arms up around her neck with a chuckle.

“Do I get to add any terms?”

“Fine.”

Chaeyoung smirked, no…smouldered.

“Kiss me?”

Tzuyu pretended to think, “Fine, but I swear to God you pull something I’ll make Jihyo burn down that mural--mmf!”

Chaeyoung’s lips cut her off, smiling into a short sweet kiss.

Tzuyu’s lips were soft, like a cloud.

They made Chaeyoung’s head spin and it felt like she was in heaven.

Which made sense in the end…

She’s pretty sure Tzuyu was an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Honestly don’t know what this was but it’s fluffy.


End file.
